You Quote, I Quote
by Beezing
Summary: "Você tinha me conquistado já no 'Oi'" - Jerry Maguire


Título: You quote, I quote.

Autor: BeeJelly

Shipper: Edward/Bella

Gênero: Romance, Humor

Censura: NC - 17

Sinopse: "Você tinha me conquistado já no 'Oi'" - Jerry Maguire

Disclaimer: Não escrevi Twilight... duh.

**N/A**: Olá! Essa o/s pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre um grupo de amigas (algumas escritoras, outras não): Carol Moura, Gabiipaiva, Dani Masen, Aline Lima, Isa Vanzeler, Júlia Simão, Liz Negrão, Mariana Cardoso, Tatyperry e BeeJelly para comemorar o fim de ano.

Cada integrante da brincadeira sugeriu de um a dois plots para que nossa amiga oculta pudesse criar uma história. Legal não? São 10 histórias no total e esse é o meu presente para a minha amiguinha!

Não deixem de conferir as outras ones no profile de cada autora. Ou na comunidade:www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_Breaking_Down_Rio/97493/ aqui mesmo, no fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Keys - Lonely Boy.<strong>

**6:58pm**

Os fones de ouvido obstruíam o barulho de rua, carros, assobios, crianças e adultos. Apesar do sol amarelo e bem redondo estar se pondo, Bella sentia o frio varrer seus cabelos escuros, com pontas descoloridas cobrindo seu pescoço. Inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda se certificando do sinal fechado e atravessou a pequena rua de duas mãos diretamente para a locadora da esquina.

Kate estava perto de atravessar a porta de vidro tamanha a animação ao vê-la. O sorriso lhe ocupava praticamente todo o rosto. Ao mesmo tempo que se sentia bem por dispor de sua noite de sexta para cobrir expediente dela, queria tirar aqueles dentes muito brancos e alinhados com um tapa. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta; não era como se tivesse grandes planos.

"Graças a Deus, você chegou!" exclamou já com a bolsa pronta no ombro, e uma maquiagem chamativa no rosto. "Muito obrigada por isso, Bella! De verdade! Te devo uma."

"Sem problemas." murmurou, colocando sua mochila atrás do balcão.

"Bem, acho que fechei meu caixa certinho. Se tiver algum problema, meu celular vai estar comigo..."

"Ok, Kate!" Bella disse divertida, querendo rir de sua animação.

"Qualquer coisa, Edward está aí para te ajudar a fechar mais tarde..."

A pequena menção do nome já fez com que ela prendesse a respiração, e um nervoso gelado corresse por seu corpo.

"Certo. Ok, divirta-se."

Abaixou o rosto iniciando seu computador e rapidamente passou os olhos pela locadora a procura do garoto há pouco mencionado.

"Onde está..." virou para falar com Kate, mas ela já havia saído, deixando para trás apenas o barulho do sininho pendurado na porta. "Merda."

Bella tinha dezessete anos, e acabava de começar a cursar o último ano do colégio. Conseguira esse emprego no verão, mas preferiu continuá-lo como uma forma de ocupar seu tempo livre, e talvez também por conta do garoto que brincava com sua cabeça. Sendo uma adolescente normal, corava com algumas frases, se embaralhava quando levava algo a sério e tentava explicar, ainda mais quando tentava flertar - coisa que desistia depois de alguns segundos.

Ele morava há algumas quadras da locadora e tinha acabado o ensino médio naquele verão. Ainda indeciso no que fazer na faculdade, decidiu arrumar um emprego por insistência de sua família. Estava tudo bem não ir para a faculdade logo após se formar, no entanto deveria fazer algo de útil com seu tempo.

Os dois nunca haviam ficado realmente sozinhos. Raramente coincidiam seus horários na pequena locadora, mas Kate tinha um encontro marcado com um "o maior gato da faculdade" e simplesmente não podia desperdiçar essa oportunidade, não é? Após concordar em abrir mão de sua sexta-feira livre, Bella esquecera de quem mais iria estar presente.

Não queria ser pega de surpresa e fazer papel de boba quando ele aparecesse, por isso saracutiava de um lado para o outro, enquanto o computador um tanto quanto lento, iniciava o sistema de vendas. Ouviu as persianas de miçangas balançarem e os dois garotos saíam da área proibida para menores, ou como chamavam: Área Tendinite.

Edward se aproximou de seu balcão e deslizou o dvd de capa discreta para que ela passasse o código. O cara era mais alto que Edward, magrelo e o rosto replandecia com a vermelhidão que ostentava.

"5 dólares, 2 dias para voltar. 1,50 cents de multa por dia se não devolver."

Bella disse distraída terminando de bater o código, ignorando a presença do menino que a afetava, e mantinha os olhos na tela, antes de colocar em uma sacola discreta e devolver a caixa de dvd preta para o cliente. O mesmo recolheu o que lhe entregaram e saiu em disparada. Ainda o evitando, ela fitou a tela novamente atualizando o sistema.

"Tá mal humorada hoje?" ele questionou percebendo seu comportamento. Sua ansiedade borbulhava seu estômago. "Nem ficou vermelha quando ele entregou o dvd pra você dar baixa..." prosseguiu vendo-a ficar inquieta, do jeito que ele gostava. "Se bem que ele ficou roxo por vocês dois. Ia ser uma competição daquelas... Não tá curiosa pra saber o título que ele pegou?"

"Terminou?" ela perguntou levantando a sobrancelha cheia de significados, alguns que ele não conseguia decifrar e o deixava louco.

Bella jogou o cabelo para trás com os dedos, revelando algumas cores azuladas nas camadas abaixo dos fios escuros.

"Sexy." ele disse piscando e balançando a cabeça.****

**7:34pm**

Os próximos catorze minutos Bella fica cruzando os olhos, observando o garoto abrir as caixas dos DVDs em lançamento. Era sempre assim, ele persistia flertando, a deixando confusa se realmente significava tudo aquilo, ou apenas brincando. Havia presenciado o jeito que ele interagia com as outras meninas, clientes e funcionárias e seu modo brincalhão bagunçava sua cabeça.

Bella que tinha piercing no umbigo, cabelos descoloridos e roupas alternativas, se sentia completamente baunilha perto dele. O espírito solto dele era o que contava, e ao mesmo a frustrava. Queria ser como ele, estar com ele a todos os momentos e sentir que podia fazer o mesmo. Mas se reprimia e assistia filmes todas as noites fingindo viver com Edward o que o casal principal passava - menos quando era algum filme em que os protagonistas morressem.

"Tá me secando muito..." Edward se aproximou maroto e Bella se indireitou, o tiro pela culatra foi o falso revirar de olhos.

Dando a volta no balcão ele se posicionou diretamente atrás dela, encurralando e a deixando sentir o calor do seu corpo contra as suas costas.

"Edward..." ela apertou os olhos tentando conter a adrenalina que fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido.

"Meu nome é Cullen. Edward Cullen." disse em falsa voz de galã. "Agente 024... centímetros."

Ao mesmo tempo que ele ria da própria piada, sentiu os ombros dela tremendo com a risada. Edward adorava fazê-la rir. E ficar com raiva, rir mais um pouco e atiça-la, deixá-la sem graça, simplesmente a adorava.

Quando se virou ela percebeu a perigosa proximidade de seus rostos.

"Certo."

A respiração dele batia leve contra o seu rosto, esquentando onde a pele ruborizava e a medida que o nariz deslizava sob a lateral do seu pescoço, Bella achou que perderia os sentidos ali mesmo. Como era possível se sentir tão atraída por alguém? Não só fisicamente, mas por todo o conjunto?

"Tão cheirosa..." ele murmurou vendo a boca rosada entreabrir quanto mais perto ele chegava. Então se afastou bruscamente posicionando o polegar e o indicador nos extremos de sua boca. "Por quê tão séria?"

A voz quase perfeitamente imitada do Coringa em 'Batman - O Cavaleiro das Trevas'.

**7:45pm**

"Noventa e cinco cents." a senhora de cabelos grisalhos finalmente terminou de contar as moedas para pagar o dvd do filme Casablanca.

"Obrigada." Bella sorriu tentando ser paciente.

"Obrigada você, minha jovem!" e se retirou na velocidade de uma anciã.

"Por que pessoas velhas ficam devagar?" Edward perguntou olhando para a porta que fechava com a saída da senhora. "Eu não vou ser assim não."

"Ah, não?" questionou sarcástica.

"Nope. Vou ser saudável e ativo e rápido o tempo inteiro, você quem vai se cansar quando formos mais velhos. Vai ter que saciar seu maridão de 80 anos."

"Marido, certo." continuou brincando, mas seu interior gritava com a brincadeira, assim o nervoso gelado em seu estômago. "Você tem muitos planos."

"Ah, vários!" riu divertido, agora olhando-a.

"Então por que não planeja colocar esse dvd na prateleira lá de cima?"

"Sim... my precious."

"Ai, pára. Gollum me dá medo." Bella retrucou sentindo o calafrio no pescoço antes de ouvir a gargalhada de Edward a medida que ele se afastava fazendo o que ela tinha pedido.

Nas prateleiras mais altas ficavam os clássicos, pouco pedidos e conservados, sem risco de serem derrubados. Por isso era preciso pegar a escada para que guardasse quando devolvidos.

Assim que Edward atingiu os ultimos degraus, virou-se para Bella, abriu um braço que não o suportava na escada e gritou em alto e bom som:

"Eu sou o rei do mundo!" relembrando Titanic e a famosa cena na ponta do barco.

Até que desequilibrou, caiu e tudo ficou preto.****

**8:00pm**

**Kiss With a Fist - Florence + The Machine**

"EDWARD!" a morena correu com desespero, vendo-o sacudir a cabeça ainda um pouco tonto.

Ele tinha vontade de rir por ter feito algo idiota desse tipo, mas ainda via pontos de luz na frente dos olhos e sua cabeça girava por conta da batida. Apertou os olhos e os abriu novamente, tentando se focar, tornando a fechar quando não funcionou.

"Edward, fala alguma coisa! Tá conseguindo ver alguma coisa?"

"I see dead people..." a voz fina como do pequeno garoto no Sexto Sentido. Ouviu Bella bufar e sentar ao seu lado.

"Sério?" debochou. "Com que frequencia?"

"O tempo todo." arregalou os olhos muito verdes e sacudiu a cabeça. Esticou a mão em direção a menina como se estivesse verificando se ela era real, uma brincadeira que a deixou sem reação quando a mão pousou no seu rosto, escorregando para o ombro e colo. Voltando a realidade ela segurou a mão muito maior que a sua e entrelaçou os dedos.

Esses pequenos momentos pareciam durar uma eternidade... O sino da porta tocou, anunciando a chegada de mais alguém.

"Oi? Tá aberto hoje?"****

**8:58pm**

Os clientes entraram e saíram. Mais garotos envergonhados, grupos de meninas de pijamas escolhendo filmes clichês, adultos pedindo sugestões. Se ocupar tinha sido a melhor opção - ou assim Bella pensava.

De rabo de olho, ela acompanhava todos os seus passos. Do mesmo modo que ele a provocava quando a abraçava por trás, ou a apresentava como namorada para senhoras de idade, sussurrava algo para fazê-la rir e tocava em lugares inusitados como a pele que se descobria entra a calça e a blusa, e os inúmeros tapas na bunda. Aquilo tudo servia para distraí-la do que tentava se focar.

"Uma hora e dois minutos para irmos embora." Edward comentou casualmente quando o último casal foi embora. "Vai fazer o quê hoje?"

"Como assim?"

"Depois daqui... sabe, hoje é sábado e a noite é uma criança."

"Mas eu não. Provavelmente dormir..."

"Que chata." rebateu.

"Que implicante." imitou seu tom debochado.

"Que cara de mamão."

Silêncio. E mais silêncio.

"Sério, Edward, quantos anos você tem?"

O que Bella não esperava era o sorriso que escondia segredos se formando no rosto do garoto bem humorado. Os olhos verdes passearam pela porta de vidro que mostrava apenas as luzes da rua iluminando a calçada vazia.

O segundo que Bella desviou da porta e de volta para Edward, deu tempo para que ele se aproximasse o suficiente, fazendo a respiração dele bater em sua pele. Tentava segurar seu olhar e enfrentar, mas as vontades e os hormônios faziam com que seu corpo pegasse fogo.

"Eu..." baixou o rosto e o tom de voz. "tenho idade suficiente..." roçou a ponta do nariz e a pele áspera da barba recém-feita. "pra saber que as nossas brincadeiras não são de criança."

Nesse momento, Edward já encostava seu nariz no dela e assistia sua boca entreaberta esperando... algo. Gostava de brincar com fogo, e não perdeu a oportunidade de fincar os dentes no lábio inferior preenchido e rosado, esperando por mais. Porém, se soltou rápido demais para o gosto dos dois.

"Assim fica fácil demais." afastou-se rindo, adorando como ela parecia frustrada enquanto lançava no ar o dedo do meio em sua direção.****

**9:37pm**

A hora passou rápido demais. Contudo, Bella se sentia parcialmente aliviada. Sabia que pensaria em todos os segundos de hoje quando estivesse em seu quarto, mas queria um pouco de distância para pensar no que era melhor - se atirar ou não nele.

"E aí, vamos?" ele reapareceu para atormentá-la com a mochila nas costas.

"Ainda faltam vinte minutos." murmurou sem coragem de olhá-lo.

Vamos, seja corajosa. Encarou, olhou o sorriso, se desmanchou e se arrependeu. Ela estava perdendo a cabeça.

"E...? Não é como ninguém vai saber. Kate só deve olhar o celular amanhã quando acordar."

Bella o encarou novamente. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, e ela apertou os olhos. Maneando positivamente e fazendo-a sorrir, ela cedeu fácil.

"Ok."

"Esse é o espírito! Pegue suas coisas e diga 'hasta la vista, baby' a este lugar." continuou sua frase a caminho da porta, sem notar que Bella ainda não saíra de trás do balcão. Reabriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro. "Algum problema?"

"Oh-oh." foi o que Bella respondeu ao fechar duas gavetas ao mesmo tempo.

"Houston, nós temos um problemas." Edward personificou em sua melhor voz de Jim Lovell em Apollo 13.

"Não temos as chaves."

"Nós perdemos a lua." ele continuou e Bella riu um pouco desesperada.

"É sério, Edward! Você não as têm?"

"As chaves? Sério? Acha mesmo que a gerente me confiaria as chaves?"

"E como ela não deixou aqui?"

"Você não pediu?"

A morena o fitou com ceticismo.

"E agora?"****

**10:00pm**

Nove ligações e três mensagens de texto. Kate ainda não respondia nada. Edward desistira de ficar em pé e sentou-se em um banco ao lado de Bella, que mordia a ponta das unhas e ganhava um tapa na mão cada vez que tentava roe-las.

"Mania feia."

"Cala a boca."

Era a décima vez que o mesmo diálogo acontecia.****

**10:03pm**

"A gente vai mesmo ficar aqui até ela atender?"

"Tem outra idéia?"

"Na verdade sim..."

"Não sei se quero saber."

"E se..."

"Não!"****

**10:06pm**

Edward parecia fascinado com a bolinha que jogava para cima e para baixo.

"Tenta ligar para ela!" Bella pressionou.

"Se ela não te atendeu, por quê me atenderia?"****

**10:07pm**

"Tô com fome, a gente podia pedir uma pizza."

"Claro, essa é uma ótima idéia."

"Sério? Pede uma então de presunto, mas sem azeitona ou cebola. Sem cebola para você também."

"Não, Edward."

"Mas..."

"Não."****

**10:11pm**

"Bella..." chamou-a pela sétima vez.

Ela não aguentava mais segurar o riso, o tom era de uma criança entediada. E o desespero só a fazia querer sentar, gargalhar até chorar. Que situação ridícula. O que fariam agora? Esperariam amanhecer até que Kate voltasse para o seu turno matinal amanhã? Não podiam simplesmente deixá-la aberta toda a noite.

"Bel-laaaa..."

"Edwaaaaaard."

"Marcooooo..."

"..."

"Você tem que falar 'po-loooo', Bella."

Bella se levantou.****

**10:15pm**

"Cento e vinte e cinco dólares? Isso é sério?" Bella questionou alarmada ao telefone. "É apenas uma cópia porque eu estou sem a chave aqui e não tem como conseguir outra à essa hora."

Bella tampou o ouvido desocupado do telefone tentando ignorar as gargalhadas de Edward.****

**10:20pm**

"A gente podia jogar alguma coisa."

"Tipo o que?"

"Não sei, fala um jogo. Tô entediado."

"Pode ir pra casa se quiser." ela deu os ombros, mas sentiu o estômago contrair com a possibilidade de ficar sozinha - ou sem ele por perto.

"De jeito nenhum." negou prontamente. "Mulher minha não fica sozinha em locais públicos."

"Sua... pff."

"Veremos."****

**10:23pm**

"Já que vamos ficar aqui até ela atender podíamos fazer alguma coisa, pelo menos."

"Não tem o que fazer."

"Podíamos encenar cenas de filme."

"Não."****

**10:25pm**

_TUM TUM TUM_  
><strong><br>**"Pára de bater a cabeça na parede."  
><strong><br>**"Estou tentando ter uma idéia."****

_TUM TUM TUM_****

"E quebrando a parede vai funcionar? Isso não tem como ficar pior."****

_TUM TUM TUM_****

E as luzes se apagaram.****

**10:28pm**

"Foi mal. Bati a cabeça no interruptor geral."

Disse simplesmente quando as luzes reacenderam.****

**10:36pm**

Tinha desistido de ficar irritada, não tinha muito o que fazer a não ser se controlar perto dele. Depois de Edward reclamar de dor, e ela inspecionar a cabeça dele - passando algum tempo extra nos fios dourados e macios - ela aceitou a situação e deixou rolar como deveria.

Edward aproveitou-se do momento para descansar a mão na curva de sua cintura e a cabeça em seu ombro. Os corpos formigavam com o contato, e eles só podiam corresponder.

Sentaram-se no chão, convencidos que era mais confortável. A televisão reprisava um episódio de Dawnson's Creek, e Bella sentia o relacionamento deles refletindo. Queria que fosse fácil daquele jeito, onde apenas um olhar já dizia o que eles realmente sentiam e pronto.

As luzes estavam apagadas e a placa "closed" virada para a rua. O expediente havia acabado, e eles queriam privacidade. O escuro dava coragem à Bella, e Edward não podia reclamar.

"Como você sabe tantas quotes de filmes?" Bella arriscou.

"Sempre assisti muitos quando era criança. Como meu avô trabalhou com cinema, recebia muitos filmes de produtores para assistir e fazer a crítica para os jornais. Aí me mandava depois, eu via todos achando que sabia tudo do mundo. Meu avô sempre soube falar de todos os assuntos..."

"Ah, mas isso é legal. Ele ainda é vivo?"

"Não. Foi esperado, ele estava bem velhinho. É um hábito que gosto de guardar dele."

Bella entendeu exatamente e suspirou ainda mais encantada com ele. Sentiu seus dedos serem entrelaçados, antes de Edward deslizar e deitar a cabeça em seu colo.****

**10:50pm**

"Eu ganhei vários prêmios de campeonato de soletragem da quarta à oitava série." ela confessou com os olhos fixados na tela, mesmo que não estivesse assistindo. "Meu pai era militar e passava muitos meses fora, sempre me trazia um livro de volta e me aconselhava que eu o terminasse antes de ele voltar."

"E terminava?" Edward perguntou curioso, brincando com os dedos dela nos seus.

"Lógico. Acho que era uma forma de ele me ocupar, pedia que eu lhe contasse tudo do livro quando voltava. Passávamos a noite toda conversando sobre a estória. Eu sabia que ele chegava cansado, às vezes pegava no sono enquanto eu ainda estava falando, mas não podia culpá-lo."

"Entendi." beijou sua palma.

"Na oitava série, o último ano que eu podia participar do campeonato, levaram uma equipe de câmeras à escola - foi algo bem grande, pois tinham pessoas de outros estados e tal - então pediram aos competidores que pedissem o prêmio, eu não conseguia pensar em nada material, meu pai estava longe de casa há quase um ano..."  
>Trilhou, sentindo a garganta apertar com a lembrança.<p>

"Eu não ganhei o nacional. Mas meu pai apareceu no final. Tinha assistido tudo dos bastidores, ainda estava de uniforme."

"Ele ainda é militar?"

"Não, teve um problema no joelho e se aposentou. Como não consegue ficar parado, dá treinamento aos novos soldados locais, antes de avaliá-los e transferí-los. Mas é mais tranquilo, perto de casa. Pelo menos na mesma cidade."

"É engraçado como alguém com pai militar consegue andar por aí com mechas coloridas, piercings... Foi alguma fase de rebeldia?" ele brincou dispersando o clima.

"Sim, não... O cabelo eu sempre tentei coisas diferentes, então quando enjoar desse, eu mudo de novo. Os piercings eu fiz com permissão do meu próprio pai, quando ele fez a tatuagem com meu nome no braço. Ele é mais cabeça aberta do que um monte de pais que conheço."

"Isso vai ser ótimo então. Vou ser aprovado rapidinho. Agora só falta você."

"Só falta eu o quê?" perguntou sentindo os lábios dele no pulso.

"Confessar que gosta de mim."****

**11:05pm**

No segundo seguinte, Bella se via em uma armadilha no chão; Edward segurava um de seus pulsos, e travava seus dedos entrelaçados. Sussurrava 'confessa', e menos palavras ela encontrava para fazer o que ele pedia, ou rebater com alguma piada.

"É só dizer: e o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro."

Seu corpo todo tremia de nervoso, embora a gargalhada que escapou ajudou a liberar um pouco do desespero.

"No caso então você seria o cordeiro?"

"Óbvio que não, olha quem está sendo a presa aqui."

Eles se encararam novamente, sorrindo e com o coração batendo alto até respirarem um ao outro.

"Fica... fica parada." Edward disse baixinho, ainda no personagem da vez. Bella riu, inevitavelmente, mas obedeceu. "Não se mexa."

O beijo, porém, não foi nada como o filme que Bella secretamente gostava mostrou. Era muito melhor, a boca de Edward não hesitava e ela correspondia na mesma moeda, sincronizando os lábios e a língua, deixando que os sentimentos fossem trocados desse jeito - o melhor possível.

"Que cordeiro idiota." ela continuou sorrindo.

"Que leão masoquista e... e alguma coisa." enrolou sacudindo a cabeça e deixou que o peso do corpo ficasse em cima do dela. "Droga! Esqueci essa."****

**11:11pm**

"Que tal irmos para casa agora?"

"Se Kate ao menos atendesse ao telefone." Bella disse recolhendo suas coisas, sem se importar com os braços de Edward a envolvendo.

"E se eu te disser que sei onde tem uma chave reserva?"

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiramente tenho que pedir desculpas pelo atraso.<strong>

**Depois por fugir do sumário. Carolzita, era realmente bem detalhado, e eu tentei manter a idéia principal que era revelar os segredos em uma locadora. Espero que não tenha ficado chateada e tenha gostado.**

**Sim, haverá uma outtake. Acho que não coube muito com a história em si uma lemon logo de cara, e infelizmente meu cérebro não cooperou muito.**

**Mas já pensei em uma outtake gostosinha, àqueles que estiverem interessados, claro.**

**Um mega beijo à LineLins que me deu apoio quando minha mente não espremia mais nada, que betou e me deu chicotada.**

**Meninas, espero que tenham gostado. Desculpa a falta de tempo para escrever e comparecer quando devia.**

**Acho que é isso!**

**Nos vemos no outtake!**


End file.
